The Cullens watch New Moon
by just-a-crazyfanpire
Summary: Sequel to 'The Cullens watch Twilight'


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.

Phew. I can't believe it's finally done. I've been working on it for four days and now I'm so thrilled that I finished it.

English isn't my first language, so sorry for the typos.

I didn't mean to offend anyone and if I did, I'm really sorry. This is just for entertainment and I hope you will like it.

**~*New Moon*~**

Two days it took Jacob to recover from Rosalie's blows. She had almost squished his skull, when she came home that day. Not even Carlisle or Esme could stop her from taking her anger out on the poor wolf.

"At least, go outside," Esme sighed, defeated.

"Ooo, the pup is going to get it," Emmett snickered, while Jacob glared at him, wanting to turn him into ash.

"Oh, thank you so much. See, Nessie? And he was supposed to be... sort of... my uncle. Great family, indeed," Jake scowled, and then his eyes focused on Rose, who was slowly approaching him. "Can we... talk?"

"You can talk to your grandma. You just ruined my dinner," she snarled.

There was an evil glint in Jake's eyes and Nessie immediately recognized it. "Don't even think about hitting Aunt Rose, Jacob."

Edward snorted quietly next to me - so Jake was probably thinking about it.

"She might be a vampire, but she's still a woman," Nessie continued.

"You've gone to the dark side..." Jacob shook his head in disbelief, as he turned around and ran out of the house, with Rose hot on his heels.

-:-

Now, a couple of months later, all of us were in the living room, waiting for Alice to push _play_. Edward absentmindedly played with my hair, while I watched my daughter and Jacob interact. They were funny to look at, especially since Jacob was so excited to see the movie and was practically irritating Nessie with his Alice-like excitement.

"Now, I want the truth and only the truth," Nessie started seriously. "Tell me, Jake! Are you the one who ate the last bar of chocolate?"

"What? Why would you say that?" he frowned, pretending to be offended.

"You're usually this excited when you have too much sugar in your system. Or else, you wouldn't be channeling Aunt Alice."

"Aww. Don't be so harsh with him," Alice grinned. "Doesn't he look like a bubbly, little puppy?"

"He's our little Jakey-poo," Emmett cooed, while the rest of them laughed at Jake's expense.

"Just push play," Jake grumbled, sinking into the couch.

"Although I have a feeling I won't like it," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry. You just have to read Jacob's thoughts about how awesome he is and you will recover from the drama that will obviously be in the movie," I looked up at him, smiling innocently, while he groaned and buried his face into my hair.

"It's starting, it's starting." Rose slapped Emmett's arm to pay attention to the screen and I exchanged an amused glance with Alice. When did Rose start to feel thrilled about this?

_Bella's dream_

"Hey... it's that... it's that your grandma?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at me, while I nodded.

"And isn't that your meadow?" Jasper continued.

"Why can't they make the sparkling thing more realistic?" Esme mused, pursing her lips in anticipation, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I guess they don't have too much body glitter," Alice shrugged with a giggle.

"You really dreamt about being wrinkled, old and... still being Edward's girlfriend?" Emmett blinked, surprised. "You know you could have been called a cougar, right?"

All of us snorted at his stupid remark and Rose punched him behind his head. _Of all the things he could have come up with...,_ I thought, laughing to myself.

"Don't forget Edward was 109 years old," Alice pointed out.

Everyone laughed, when Charlie told me about having a grey hair, while Edward squeezed me gently, kissing the top of my hair.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this movie. At all," Jasper sighed, looking at his hands. Alice pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled.

"It's in the past."

_Eric, Jessica, Angela and Mike in the parking lot_

"Were those your friends?" Nessie whispered, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in over ten years."

"I wonder if Mike still has a crush on Bella," Emmett replied with a snicker towards me.

"Hey, where is my Volvo?" Edward protested, as soon as a black car appeared on screen.

"That's a Volvo, Edward." Rose rolled her eyes.

"But it's not _my _Volvo." My dear husband said stubbornly.

"You should have married it, Edward. Your love for that car is the strangest thing I've ever heard of," Alice mumbled.

_Edward appears_

"I feel like I'm watching one of those Victoria's Secret's lingerie shows." Emmett was the first one to open his mouth and all of us turned to look funny at him. I heard Edward huff in my ear and I assumed he had read his thoughts.

"Ew, dude. It's Edward." Jacob gagged.

"I was talking about the way he walks and the slow motion thing. Gee." Em rolled his eyes, although we were still staring at him.

"That was weird." Jasper shook his head.

_Jacob appears_

"Ooo, here comes the tiger," Jake clapped happily.

"You're a wolf, Jake," Nessie said.

"I think I look sexier with long hair. What do you think, Ness?"

"Do we really have to talk about Jacob's sexiness?" Edward grumbled, raising his eyebrows at his daughter, while all of us laughed. The word 'sexiness' coming out of Edward's mouth sounded very funny. It was endearing...

_Edward and Bella – hallway scene_

"'You give me everything just by breathing.' Now she isn't breathing anymore. At least, she doesn't need to." Emmett started. "What does she give you in exchange?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at us and my eyes widened at his innuendo. And in front of my daughter...

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," Rose hissed. "And to Edward." She added quickly, flashing him an innocent smile.

_Alice and Jasper appear_

"Do you think I still have that cute scarf?" she squealed.

_Edward and Bella watching Romeo and Juliet_

"Really, dad? Suicide?" Nessie looked in disbelief at her father and I bit my lip.

"When the one you love is in danger or you think that you have lost him or her, forever, you feel so crushed in that moment, that you don't really know what to think or what to do," Carlisle explained.

"It's the most horrible feeling I've ever had in my entire existence. And I don't wish it upon anyone," Edward smiled lovingly at me.

_Edward telling Bella about the Volturi_

"Hmm. Is it me or Caius does look kind of gay in this shot?" Emmett pondered, but we ignored him.

"It is harsh what they do to those people," Carlisle sighed.

"It's very adorable to see you wearing those clothes, Carlisle. And that hair style totally suits you," Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Aww..."

_Bella's birthday party_

"Oh no. Can vampires feel sick to their stomach?" Jasper used little Alice as a pillow to bury his face into. I smiled sympathetically at him.

"You know, Blondie? If you wanted to give Bella a present, you could have, at least, picked it up yourself," Jacob grinned sarcastically.

"Of course. And you gave her that stupid thing to keep the bad dreams away. You could have easily given her a broom, for that matter."

"Children, please." Esme was the one to stop their little banter.

"_Paper cut." movie Bella said._

"I can't look." I heard Jasper's muffled voice say.

"Ouch." Nessie whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Edward sighed deeply, not really wanting to watch the scene. "Why do I always listen to Alice's ideas?"

"That wasn't my fault, Edward. It was just an unfortunate event. It was nobody's fault."

"And because of that, you're leaving her, right?" Nessie asked, frowning sadly at the two of us. She had seen the scene in the trailer, so she knew what was going to happen.

Edward just nodded miserably.

"Well, that sucks, because then mom befriends Jake."

"So you think it would have been better if your mom and I hadn't become friends?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"More like friends with benefits," Emmett jumped in, earning himself another smack from Rose.

_Bella and Carlisle_

"Well, if we are ever going to die, we will keep each other company in hell," Emmett shrugged.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that you're extremely flammable?"

"Idiots." Alice shook her head at the both of them.

_In front of Bella's house_

"I know you're sad because of what happened, but do you really have to look so constipated?" Jacob asked Edward, while my husband growled softly. "And what about those moans? I feel dirty."

"Jacob!" Nessie slapped his arm, glowering at him.

"Now you know how I feel whenever I have to read your thoughts." Edward raised one of his eyebrows defiantly at him and he shrugged.

"Touché!" Jasper whispered to himself.

_Edward and Bella – in the woods_

"Oh no," Nessie sniffled.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and he kissed gently my temple. "I've never been a masochistic, so I don't think I'll watch this scene."

"I understand what you're talking about," he sighed.

"Should I tell you when it's over?" Jake asked and I heard someone snort.

"You know what, Edward?" Esme started and her voice made me look at her. She sounded upset and a little... angry? Wow, I didn't know Esme could get angry. "I'm a little disappointed. I can't believe you told Bella that you didn't want her and she was not good enough for you. That was below the belt."

"I had to. Or else she wouldn't have let me leave," Edward explained, miserable.

"Don't you think it would have been better?" Alice chirped.

"No. Because she wouldn't have met me otherwise." Jacob raised his hand and we frowned at him.

"Who cares about that, mutt?" Edward hissed.

"I do. Because I wouldn't have met your sweet Nessie... otherwise," Jake answered with a grin.

"Slap him for me, Ness." I grumbled and then I heard a _thud_.

"Ow..."

"You really went looking for me?" Edward asked and I nodded against his shoulder. "You could have injured yourself."

"Like she cared," Rose mumbled. "If you had been the one leaving me, I would have hunted you down." She looked pointedly at Emmett, who seemed to be kind of scared.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "You know I'm selfish."

"Good." She smiled.

"And how am I going to leave you when you look so hot?" He snickered at her and she giggled, while all of us rolled our eyes and laughed at the happy couple.

"Hey, hey. Look! It's Sam and of course, me."

"Poor Harry Clearwater." Alice pouted.

_October, November, December_

"This looks like you have stayed motionless like that for three months," Emmett pointed out.

"I can't believe I've hurt you so badly." Edward said. "I won't ever forgive myself."

"You should, dad. Because that was more than ten years ago," Nessie smiled. "And I don't think mom would like to see you sad, right, mom?"

"Of course, sweetheart." I nodded. "Come on, Edward. Flash me a smile!" I grinned at him and he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement at the both of us.

"This is just too cheesy." Jacob protested.

"Don't forget you're talking about your parents-in-law, Jake," Nessie sang.

_Bella and Charlie_

"You? Shopping? I've lived to hear Bella say those words. Hallelujah!" Alice clapped happily.

"You're dead, actually." Rose giggled.

"That was such a buzz killer, Rose."

"You're welcome."

_Jessica and Bella_

"Ooo. 'The dead come back'. The title sounds good." Emmett looked like someone just gave him five cups of coffee.

"Did you really go with Jessica?" Edward raised his eyebrows, curious.

"She seemed the only one available."

"I wonder if that girl knows when to stop talking. It doesn't seem so." Jasper chuckled.

_Bella sees Edward_

"Oh, Jesus!" Jacob startled.

"Hmm. 'The voices'," Edward grinned smugly at me.

"I don't clearly remember that period of my life." I shrugged, frowning at him.

"So, wait a minute. Bella had hallucinations?" Emmett laughed. "This is so cool."

Alice giggled, staring at me innocently. I stuck my tongue out at them and they burst out laughing at my immature reaction.

_Bella on the motorcycle_

"So, I guess you did exactly what Edward didn't want you to do, right?" The question came out of Jasper's mouth and I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Cool. That's why you never kill the pup. Because Edward wants you to." Emmett laughed.

"Because I don't want them to." Nessie glared at her uncle and Emmett's smile disappeared, nodding obediently at her.

"That was so sweet, honey," Jacob cooed, pinching her cheek.

"Ugh!" Edward grimaced.

_Bella and Jacob_

"Let the fun begin," Jake snickered, rubbing his hands together.

"Wow. It's really strange watching human mom talk to still human Jacob," Nessie bit her lip, deep in thought.

Jacob suddenly fidgeted uneasily in his seat. "Yeah, well..."

"I think I could have liked fixing those motorcycles." Rose sighed.

"I like it when you get greasy." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww. Stop giving me visions." Alice's eyes widened in disgust.

"Look at those muscles. I can easily grab you in one hand, Nessie," he kissed her cheek, pulling her towards him. They were so cute together and although Edward seemed to be very reluctant sometimes, I knew he was happy that they were happy.

"But I prefer to ride you," she giggled.

"What?" Edward blinked in shock and she blushed, realizing the double meaning of her words. Everyone burst out laughing, Emmett being the loudest.

"Oh, not like that, dad. I meant... you know, when he is a wolf and he is so big, that I..." Nessie moaned, not knowing what to say. "Jake, help."

"Not like_ that_, Edward."

"Oh, gee. Thanks!" Nessie rolled her eyes and flashed her dad an innocent smile.

"Well, Jacob wasn't thinking the same thing," Edward looked pointedly at Jake, who coughed loudly and sank deeper into the couch.

_ Embry and Quil appear_

"Is there a tradition to wear your hair long?" Alice frowned pensively. "I don't find hairy guys very pretty."

"That means you find me pretty?" Jake smirked, and Jasper threw a pillow in his face.

"One, you're not Jazz. And two, I could care less about your prettiness."

"I'm wounded."

_Bella and Charlie_

"See? Your stupid present isn't even working." Rose scoffed, staring insolently at my son-in-law. "Bella's still having nightmares."

"Have you seen her wearing your necklace? No." Jacob protested.

"Children!" Esme scolded them and they threw her an apologetic smile.

_ Bella sees the boys cliff diving_

"That's how you got the idea?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Um, yeah." I laughed awkwardly.

"And of course, Jacob encouraged you by saying that it was a total rush."

"Hey! I didn't know that."_  
_

_Jacob and Bella – motorcycle scene_

"Do you really have to touch her, Jake?" Nessie folded her arms across her chest, while I could barely contain a giggle. She looked so much like Edward right now.

"You're jealous of Bella?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Well, Uncle Emmett did say something about you kissing mom, when we were watching the first movie."

Edward tensed next to me and I slapped his arm playfully, silently telling him to relax.

"I prefer your lips, honey."

"Seriously, Jacob? Can you, at least, attempt to control your thoughts when you are around me?" Edward scowled.

"As much as I like the mutt being yelled at, I think we should continue watching the movie," Rose smirked openly.

"Being with a guy, thinking about another one." Emmett clasped his hand over his mouth, giggling like a schoolgirl. It was the scene where I had yet again imagined Edward.

"Do you even think before the words come out of your mouth, Emmett?" Alice asked, using her most innocent tone.

Edward answered first, earning himself a glare from his brother. "No."

"That must have hurt." Rose bit her lip, when I hit my head in the movie.

"It's so hard to see you injured." Edward squeezed me. "Especially because of that mutt."

"That wasn't my fault – " Jake started, but seeing that he took his shirt off in the movie, he grinned smugly. "I think I prefer myself without a shirt on."

"That's called metrosexuality."

"Is that an insult?"

"Google it," I answered with a shrug.

"'You're sort of beautiful.'? This is really awkward." Nessie ran her fingers through her long hair and rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

_Bella and Mike_

"You decided to go out with him?" I recognized the amusement in Edward's voice and I nudged him in the ribs, slightly embarrassed.

"We weren't... alone."

"Because I was there too," Jacob winked at Edward and I rolled my eyes.

"Like a three-way?" Emmett asked and someone – probably Edward – threw a cushion at him.

"Is it me or their hands look like bear traps?" Rose pointed out – it was the scene where the three of us were watching the movie.

_Bella and Jacob, after Mike decided to throw up_

"I want to know something. Um, the... the kiss..." My eyes widened immediately as Nessie started talking. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to see how everyone got flustered. "Yeah, um... is it going to be in this movie?"

"I don't think so." Edward cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Why?" I asked sheepishly, pursing my lips in anticipation.

"Well, Jake tried to hold your hand. And he seemed kind of pissed, when you rejected him. And God, it's so weird to see you talking about... about a possible relationship between you two."

"I know, right? I was thinking the same thing." Edward nodded towards Nessie and I exchanged a sheepish glance with Jacob.

"Your transformation starts with a great fever or when your body temperature raises." Carlisle mused, narrowing his eyes at the screen. "Hmm. It's interesting. And how many days does it take to become a werewolf?"

"Um... a couple?"

"That was very precise, Jacob," Jasper rolled his eyes.

_ Jacob and Bella – rain scene_

"Well, hello, abs." Alice giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at Nessie.

"Am I supposed to feel upset?" Jasper asked, frowning confused at the pixie, who leaned over to kiss his nose.

"Do you think you should be?"

"No."

"Awww." the girls sighed.

"You know I hate it when you call my family bloodsuckers," Nessie glared at the wolf. "For the record, I drink blood too. And why did you have to be so rude to mom?"  
"I had a secret to keep."

"And you think she didn't?"

"Aren't they the cutest couple ever?" Alice said with a grin directed to me and Edward.

"They remind me of Emmett and Rose," Jasper jumped in.

"Oh. That makes me feel so much better," Rose grimaced.

_Bella in the meadow_

"Oh no. Laurent!" Alice clasped her hand over her mouth. "I don't really like his hair."

"He wanted to kill Bella and all you can think about is his hair?" Edward gaped at her, skeptical.

"Well, you must admit that his hair is so not cool."

"We killed him, so you shouldn't worry about his hair, Alice," Jake smirked and Alice sighed, relieved.

"It's funny. Aside from vampire, Edward's a ghost too," Emmett laughed.

"I can't believe someone can be as evil as Victoria was." Esme shook her head in disappointment.

Edward's body tensed again, when Laurent approached me. "Shh..." I soothed him, drawing circles on his chest.

"Ooo, the pack to the rescue."

"Why does this scene remind me so much of 'Charlie's angels'?" Emmett scratched the back of his head, puzzled.

"Because you watched it yesterday." Alice was the one who answered.

_Bella and Jacob – in her room_

"Now you are coming through her window." Nessie scoffed quietly. "And half naked."

"You know I don't really like clothes so much."

"Yeah, I do." Alice whispered to herself.

Edward grimaced, when movie Bella hugged Jacob. "I don't think you have chemistry." I looked up and he was smiling crookedly at me.

"That's because I love _you_." I pressed my lips gently against his, cupping his cheek.

_ Bella slaps Paul_

"That was awesome, Bella." Emmett showed me thumbs-up.

"But the fact that Paul transformed in front of her wasn't so awesome, Emmett."

"You're just jealous, because you weren't there, Edward."

_At Emily's_

"Talk about mood swings." Rose frowned, watching Paul apologize to movie Bella.

"Look who's talking." Jacob earned himself a glare from Rose and a smack from Nessie.

_ On the beach_

"A couple of years ago, you were designed to kill vampires. Now you joined them. Isn't life weird?" Alice sighed.

_Victoria grabs Harry_

"Oh. He's just an old man. How could she do that to him?" Esme bit her lip anxiously.

"I know. She was such a bitch." Rose agreed.

"Language!"

_ Bella – cliff diving scene_

"You wanted to jump only to see dad? You... wanted to... die?" Nessie raised her voice a little at the end.

"I wasn't going to commit suicide. I just wanted to see him. I guess I hadn't thought about the consequences."

Edward's eyes were pained when I looked up and I brushed softly his hair, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, shifting uneasily in her seat.

"It doesn't matter."

"Only you would have jumped in the water, when Victoria was in there too." Jasper chuckled darkly, under his breath and I grimaced.

"But I was there to rescue her. Again." Jake winked at us and Nessie's eyes widened.

"Please, tell me you hadn't tried mouth to mouth."

"No, no, no." We both shook our heads frantically and she nodded once, a little relieved.

_In Bella's truck_

"At least, you don't need to be so close to him now," Edward nodded to himself.

"Of course. He has Nessie to grope now."

"Do you really enjoy embarrassing them, Emmett?" Esme scolded him.

"Um – "

"Don't answer that."

"Is it me or are you too close?" Rose asked with a frown.

I groaned, burying my face in Edward's chest.

"I will ignore the fact that you seemed so eager to kiss her, Jake." Nessie pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

_"That's Carlisle's car," movie Bella said._

"EEEE!" Alice squealed, clapping happily like a five year old. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. "It was about time."

"Where were you? When you left mom... where did you... where were you?" Nessie asked, curious and I realized I was as curious as she was.

"I don't even know. I wanted to track Victoria down and kill her, but then I lost her and I think... I remember living in an attic for a couple of weeks. I don't like remembering that episode of my existence."

"You don't smell so good either," Jake muttered, when movie Alice made a comment about his smell. "And hey! There are eight vampires in this house. I'm the only werewolf here."

"Do you mean that I don't smell bad for you?" Nessie batted her eyelashes at him, realizing he wasn't including her too.

"Of course not, honey. You smell like lavender."

"You heard those words on Tila Tequila so try to be more original next time, would you, Jacob?" Emmett raised his eyebrow at him.

All of us turned to stare at the both of them. "Are you two watching Tila Tequila?"

_Jacob tries to kiss Bella_

"That is just..." Nessie trailed off, her eyes wide in shock.

If I had been human, I would have blushed. I covered Edward's eyes and let my hair hide my face.

"... gross." Rose continued for her.

_Jacob answers the phone_

"If you had let Bella answer that, Edward wouldn't have gone to the Volturi to kill himself," Rose hissed and all of us stared pointedly at her. She realized why and coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry."

"But he still didn't have the right to answer the phone." I agreed with her though, since it was true.

"Oh poor dad."

"I can't believe you told her to stay home... To stay with you. That's hilarious." Rose laughed humorlessly. "It's weird that you're related to us."

"Aww, you make me feel so happy, Auntie." Jake smiled sarcastically, while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look! My Porsche." Alice squealed again.

"And Edward in a torn, blue shirt." Rose continued with a frown.

_Bella gets out of the car - Volterra_

"Alice told us everything, but it's still peculiar to watch it on screen." Carlisle nodded.

"Thank God you hadn't stumbled over your own feet," Emmett snickered, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Jasper helped him a little and we relaxed immediately.

"I know. I feel kind of proud of myself," I giggled.

"They have finally reunited." Nessie smiled goofily at the screen. "I'm not even embarrassed to watch you kissing right now."

"But good things never last too long." Jasper sighed, when Demetri and Felix appeared.

"Jane always gives me the chills." Emmett pretended to shudder.

"I've never liked their robes. And they forced Edward into one of them. That's purely outrageous." Alice's eyes narrowed in distaste and Edward chuckled.

"They have elevators underground?" Nessie smiled, excited.

Rose frowned. "Yeah, but the music just freaks the hell out of me."

"It sounds like Jake when he is in the shower," Emmett remarked and Jacob threw another pillow at him.

"No, that's worse."

_In front of Aro, Caius and Marcus_

"Aro scares me." Rose pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"Why?"

"He is just too happy. There must be something evil behind that lovely smile of his."

"Considering that he wants me, Alice and Bella to join him, yes, there is something evil behind his smile," Edward said.

Alice's shoulders slumped. "I mean, please... Imagine me wearing those clothes."

I laughed, shaking my head at her in the same time.

"You would have made a very beautiful elf." Emmett cupped her cheek, batting his eyelashes at her and she shrugged it off, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"I like to think that I – "

"Drop it, Em." Edward cut him off. After seeing his expression, I seriously didn't want to know what Emmett was thinking.

_Jane tortures Edward_

"How could she do that to you?" Nessie asked, angry, while I cringed, watching the scene once again. Although my human memories were kind of vague and foggy, I still could remember that one. "That little freak!"

Emmett glared at the screen. "What can I say? She's sadistic."

"At least, she couldn't hurt Bella." Jasper and I shared a smug smile.

Rose startled, when Aro laughed. "That was too creepy."

"I'm here to protect you, babe. I'm your prince in shining armor. Well, actually, excluding the shining armor," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she punched him in the chest, while we chuckled under our breaths.

"Not now, Emmett."

_Felix and Edward_

I winced, when Felix almost killed Edward. There was nothing more frightening in the world than the thought of someone hurting my family. I could bear everything. Just not that.

"I suddenly feel the need to rip him apart and burn the pieces." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"You know you can't do anything against them," Carlisle pointed out and Emmett's shoulders slumped.

"There are a lot of trees around here. You can take your anger out on them." Alice shrugged, smiling widely at him.

"What's with the 'eco' attitude, Alice?" I asked sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't really need to breathe."

"Selfish," Jacob grumbled.

_Alice shows Aro her vision_

"I can't believe you touched him." Rose scrunched up her face, staring bewildered at Alice.

"Hmm, that's a very weird vision, Alice," Jacob snickered.

"Where you are not even wearing high heels," Alice whimpered, throwing her hands helplessly in her lap.

"Did Aro just touch you too?" Rose blinked, shocked at me.

"I... think so."

_Heidi_

"Are they going to eat them?" Jacob gaped at the screen.

"Do you think that their eyes are red, only because they live underground?" Jasper raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's just sick."

_In Bella's room_

"Oh. I'm a little disappointed," Edward mused, chuckling slightly under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?"

"You thought you were dreaming when you woke up that night. But it was funny to see you so confused." He looked very amused and I glared playfully at him. The others laughed too. "I'm disappointed that they haven't included the scene."

_Charlie appears_

"Let me guess. You're in her closet." Alice giggled.

"Ok, now I really don't want to see it," Nessie buried her face in Jake's shirt, when I kissed Edward in the movie.

"Why not? They are so cute together," the pixie sighed dreamily.

"They're next to a bed."

"Nessie!"

_At the Cullen's house_

"Oh God. I missed myself so much," Rose smiled, relieved.

All of us looked funny at her, while she just ignored us.

"So, that's it? That's how you decided to transform Bella?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Well, we do live in a democratic country," Jasper shrugged.

_Bella, Jacob and Edward_

"What are you doing there?" Nessie frowned.

"Um – "

"Oh, so you came to save mom. To warn dad about the treaty."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Mom, did you just say 'I love you' to Jacob?" Nessie seemed to be stunned. "And in front of dad?"

"No. I don't remember telling him then." I shook my head.

"_Then_?" Emmett pointed out with a snicker and I threw him a dirty look, while Edward squeezed gently my hand.

"Aww, poor Jake," Alice pouted. "Look at his face. He looks so sad."

"Boys don't really understand when 'no' is 'no'," Rose muttered.

"Like when Carlisle told you to stop buying toys for Nessie, because she had too many and you stormed out of the house, knocking a few trees down in your way?" Jacob grinned and Rose stood up, ready to punch him, but Emmett wrapped his arms quickly around her waist.

_Edward's condition_

"That was lame, Edward." Alice frowned. "What kind of proposal is that?"

"I had to tell her my condition somehow."

"Yeah, but you could have, at least, gotten down on one knee or something."

"She still wouldn't have said 'yes'."

I pursed my lips in embarrassment.

"The end," Nessie sighed sadly. "It was very nice."

I nodded, smiling up at Edward, who leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.

"Bella and Edward have a very beautiful story," Esme smiled warmly.

"And I'm proud to be their daughter," Nessie clapped happily. "Although I have to pretend I'm their sister."

I laughed.

"I believe this isn't the last one, right?" Jasper looked at us thoughtfully and all of us exchanged a confused glance. "I mean, the end was kind of vague. I think there is going to be another one."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Rose sighed.


End file.
